Trevor, a Not So Normal Toad
by CherryCoke
Summary: Neville's Toad Trevor has some interesting adventures. Please read and review.
1. Adventures

****

Trevor, a Not So Normal Toad

Trevor was a normal toad, in a way, that is. You see, Trevor belonged to a wizard named Neville Longbottom. Trevor had two greatest fears, Neville and Neville's teacher Professor Snape. For some reason Professor Snape always seems to want to kill Trevor, by using Neville's potions on him. This is Trevor's story:

I have escaped Neville today, and I am hiding in a large, shiny, white, and watery bowl. It is actually quite nice in here…FFFFFLLLLUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! It isn't so nice in here anymore; the water is sucking me down into some whirlpool!! SSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSHHHHH! Now I am in some large lake of some kind. EEEEKKK! A GIANT, LONG, THINGY WITH TENTACLES!!! AND PEOPLE WITH FINS!! AND…I sat there screaming for a while. You see, I don't know much. I used to know a lot, but not anymore. Now I am a toad, and I know what toads know, except for one thing. I know I was one of the people before. Not anymore. You see, I escaped Neville not only because he is trying to kill me but also because I am looking for a certain sorceress. I don't know which one; I just know there is one. Ah, now that I am on dry land I can explain things more clearly. I was once a human. Now I am a toad. Easy enough? I need to find that sorceress. 

Back in Hogwarts

"Hey Fred, look its Trevor!" yelled George.

"Hey Trevor!" Fred and George are my best friends. I test their secret passages, and they give Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to me. I've only once unfortunately got a disgusting chocolate one. "Trevor, there might have been a collapse in the Hogsmeade secret passage into Honeydukes. Will you check for us? Thanks!" 

Honeydukes. Yum. They made me a little backpack so that if I get into Honeydukes, I can bring back candy to prove it. Let's see, nope. No collapse here. Here I am in Honeydukes! Sweet tooth's heaven! Let's see, some Betty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a chunk of Chocolate Frog, and... Ooohhh! Cockroach Cluster! All right, I'll go back to Fred and George. 

"Oooh, look what Trevor's brought! It isn't closed up!" said Fred with excitement.

"Hey, Fred, I want the beans!" said George. Now to go back to Honeydukes… 

"Trevor! There you are!" Great. Neville. "Guess what! I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow! But let's go to bed now, Trevor."

Later that Night

Now I will proceed to Honeydukes. 

__

In Honeydukes

The shop is closed! Perfect, time for me to chow down!

__

The Next Morning

I am hiding in a barrel downstairs in Honeydukes; I didn't fit in any cracks. It seems I have grown 16 times my normal size. 

"Help!" yelled the store employee.

"What is it?" asked the manager.

"Someone has eaten EVERYTHING in the entire shop here!" 

"WHAT?!" Oops. 

"Well, we'll have to restock the shop. Go get ALL the barrels. We've got to get ready before the customers come!" Through a peephole I saw barrels being lifted up, and soon I was being lifted. 

"What the heck is in this one?!" thought the employee. "I bet they've invented some 'Bite 'em Bricks' or something like that." I was carried up the stairs and placed down. People took the lids off the barrels, and when they took the lid off mine, it couldn't stand the pressure anymore. 

CCCRRRAAACKKK! The barrel broke. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" "EEEEEKKKKK!!" "AAAAHHHH!" "AAAH!" People were running all over the place. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Now that everyone's gone, I guess I'll eat some more…

__

Two Hours Later

Everybody is too afraid to get near me. I've grown about 24 times my original size. I'm about twelve feet long, and I'm getting a bit cramped in here, I've got about three feet to spare. Hey, look, it's Neville in the window! 

"Trevor?" he whispered shakily. "Trevor, is that you?" 

"CRRROOOAAAAKKK!"

I heard him whisper faintly, "It is," before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground with a THUD. HAHA! This is fun! 

"TREVOR?!?!?!" Fred and George were staring at me, eyes wide with terror and astonishment. "I was hoping Trevor would stick some of this instant glue on Snape's chair, but now he's too big. I guess we'll have to do it ourselves," said George sadly. 

"He's so big!" cried Fred. Wait! I want to help! 

"RRIBIT! CROAK! CRRROOOAAKKK!" And I jumped through the glass and into the street. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" People were running and screaming everywhere. About thirteen fainted, and ten were putting spells on me. It all went on for about fifteen minutes until I was back to my normal size. 

__

Back at Hogwarts

"Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you take control of that toad or you will have to dispose of it!" We were Professor McGonagall's office. 

"I'll make sure he's good, Professor!" said Neville. Ha, Neville couldn't possibly do that. He can't even keep his wand from acting up. 

__

Late That Night

"You got the stuff, George?" 

"Yup. Let's go. C'mon, Trevor, your coming too." 

Yippee! I love pranks! First we visited Snape's office and put instant glue on his chair, than we switched the labels on his potions, and set a trap so that when you open the door, it sets off five Filibuster Fireworks. I did this all so no fingerprints were there. By the time we were done, Snape's and Filch's offices were so booby-trapped that we could hardly get back out.

__

The Next Day

I went to class with Fred and George, and some time this morning was a great BOOM BANG FWEEEWE! BOOM! BANG! KA-BOOM! 

Professor Snape came to class (for some strange reason) refusing to get out of his chair and insisted on rolling around on it than walking. Then in class, he said, "Then you add some unicorn horn powder, then flobberworm guts…" and put all these things in the cauldron, started stirring and…KA-BOOOM! It exploded all over him 

"WEASLEY! YOU SWITCHED THE LABELS, DIDN'T YOU?! He exploded louder than the cauldron mixture. Actually, Snape was wrong. Fred and George didn't switch the labels, I did. I used my tongue. 

I have been having fun, but I know I've got to find that sorceress. In the hall I saw Filch walking around muttering: "I know I put it right here, Oh where's my toupee?!" 

I have a mission to do. Remembering all of Fred and George's secret passages, I left Hogwarts and entered Hogsmeade. 

In Honeydukes, a lady saw me and said "Its that toad that ate all of our candy!" and she ran away screaming. I hopped past all of the stores, out into the grassy hills and into the sunset, determined to find that sorceress…

****

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story was not written for profit.

Next part will come soon.


	2. The Search

****

Trevor, a Not So Normal Toad Part 2: The Search

After I hopped away from Hogsmeade, I only followed I instinct. One day I came upon another toad named Bella.

"Who you?" asked Bella

"Trevor." I replied.

"Trevor funny name. Make Bella laugh. Huh Huh Hau!"

"Was that supposed to be laughing?" I thought.

"Bella follow Trevor. Bella be helpful!"

"No! Go away, I am in a hurry. Goodbye!" I hopped for another five hours when I heard:

"Slow down for Bella! Trevor too fast, hops real lot! Where's us going?" 

"Bella! You were supposed to stay in the pond like I said. Now leave! You are being a bug." I said.

"Bella no bug. Bella toad, like Trevor! I follow Trevor!"

"Fine." I muttered. 

"Bella sing March Song now. One Three Two Ten! Here us go, on ad-ven-tur-es…"

The Next Day

I almost went crazy when Bella attempted to sing a song. She "sang" all day, all night, and is continuing to sing.

"Us hop once, twice, four times…"

__

One Hour Later

"Us hop 6,456 times…"

"HELP!"

899,023,001 Hops Later

I came across a squirrel named Mr. Nutty, and I told him about Bella, and he ran away before I finished. I believe it was because Bella was approaching. Even though a very large pest was following me, something told me that I could go on. 

__

The Next Day

I didn't think I could go on. I almost lost it when Bella started greeting every flower she came across.

"Hullo poppy, hullo daisy, hullo flower, what name do you got?"

"Why me??"

****

Trevor traveled many miles and for many days. Bella has sung 4,009 songs and greeted 99,988 flowers. Trevor felt something unusual when he came across an old, broken down shack.

"Oh, I do miss Fred and George! And I very miss Honeydukes!"

"Oh, Bella very miss Fwed and Jorge too. Bella miss Honkeydues too!"

"Bella, you've never seen any of them."

"Bella knows that!"

"When will it end??" Off in the distance I saw something very strange. It was a red creature with a thick tail, and I did not recognize it. "Hey, you! Mr. Red!" The thing looked at us. It came up to us and looked at us greedily.

"Hullo rose, hullo-AHHH!" 

"What is it?"

"Fox!"

"What?"

"Stand away, Bella handle this. Hey, Mr. Fox. Yuh, I talking to you. Do you know what I see? I see-AHHHH! A wolf!"

"Wolf? Here? Oh my goodness-I got to get out of here!" cried the Fox.

"Works always." said Bella.

As we hopped on, we came across an old shack. As I hopped inside I felt something strange. It drew me into a room, and into a drawer. Inside was a piece of paper with writing on it. The one thing I will thank Neville for (other than being too clumsy to find me when I hide) was the fact that he taught me to read. He thought it didn't work, but it did. The piece of paper said:

__

He found us, I don't know how, but he did. The only way to save my son, Trenton, was by turning him into a toad. I told the townspeople to bury me under the ash tree, where I will wait to die. Trenton is being shipped to Diagon Alley as a pet; it was the only way to save him. Only I can turn him back to a human, and only for a single day. This is the end, and I know Trenton will return, somehow.

Somehow I knew something about the name Trenton, but I don't know quite what. I rooted trough the drawer and found exactly what I was looking for, though at the time I didn't know what I was looking for. I went out to the ash tree and waved the wand I held in my tongue. Suddenly, I felt stretched and then BANG! I was no longer a toad. I was a twelve-year-old boy. 

"Ahhh! Trevor change, Trevor no longer toad!" 

I tried to talk in English, but I couldn't. I knew this was my only day as a human, so I ran back to the shack and rooted around the place.

"What is Trevor-big pink thing looking for? Bella help!"

"Spells." I replied. "Aha! A spell book!" I looked up "transport spells" and I, along with (unfortunately) Bella, were soon transporting ourselves into Diagon Alley.

"Pink thing takes Bella to nowhere place!"

"Jump into my pocket, Bella." I walked around Diagon Alley. So many things! I went into the pet shop, and, not surprisingly, I recognized it. I remember the day Neville bought me…

__

"Grandma, Grandma! I want that toad!" "No, Neville. You can't take care of your quills, how on earth are you going to take a responsibility like a toad?" "Grandma, I will take good care of that toad. Grandma, please?" "No. I don't like toads anyway, they hop too much." "Grandma, I will keep it far away from you, and I will care for it!" "Maybe, if it stays away from me!" "Yes Grandma, yes! It will stay away from you and I will take care of it!" I was lifted from my cage and placed in the boy's hands. "I shall call you Trevor! Lets go, Trevor!"

"Are you here to sell that toad or what, huh?" said the woman behind the counter.

"Croak Ribbi Bibit Croa Crooooaaaaakkk croak bribit!"

"Excuse me?"

"Croak Ribbi bibir croa croak ribbit!" People are gradually moving away from me. I remembered that I couldn't speak English, so I just nodded my head no and waved my and goodbye.

"Pink thing got name? Tell Bella!"

"Call me Trenton Trevor."

"Oak-ay Trenton Trevor. Funny name you have! Bella like."

"Hey, kid! Where'd ya get yer clothes? They're like 14 years out of style!" somebody yelled.

Bella stuck her head out of my pocket and started scolding the man with her finger.

"Croak Crooaaa, Ribbi ribi croak!"

"Huh? What's up with your toad?" the man inquired.

"Croak Croaak." 

"This is too weird. What kind of freak are you, Toad-Boy?" and the man ran away.

"Bella, even if you spoke English he wouldn't understand you. 'Shut mouth with mean things for Trenton Trevor!' doesn't make much sense." I laughed. 

"Bella stop man from mean things from mouth."

"Bella, the more you talk the less you make sense."

"Bella proud of mouth, talk normal always!" 

I transported back to Hogsmeade. I went into Honeydukes and filled my pockets with candy, I had found 8 giant, golden coins in my pocket. Then I wrote a note to Fred and George saying: To Fred and George, From Trevor and stuck it to the candy. I snuck through the secret passage and went into the room where Fred and George usually are. Then I put down the candy and note. I knew I would almost be a toad again, so I went out into the halls and fooled around. I shot streamers through the air and made fire works and many other incredible things. Then professor McGonagall came out and saw me. 

"Come here young man.' she said.

She brought me into her office.

"I would like to ask you a few questions. First, why aren't you in class? Second, what are you wearing? Third, What is your name? And last, how can you do such advanced tricks for someone of your age? Some of those spells I can barely do."

I didn't answer.

"Not talking? Will you talk to the headmaster then?" 

And with that, she left to get the headmaster. "Uh-Oh." I told Bella. "I'm turning back into a toad!" BANG! And I was a toad again. "Come Bella, to the wall." By the time Professor McGonagall came back, there was only a pile of clothes, a wand, and a few gold coins left of the boy she brought into her office. 

"He seems to have disappeared, Professor Dumbledore. Look, he left his clothes and everything!"

"This is quite unusual. Perhaps…"

Bella and I left the talking professors behind as we hopped through the walls. "I guess you will live here, in the walls?" I said.

"Bella live in wall place."

"Good. Find your way around, create new tunnels, have fun, do whatever, just don't get caught."

"Oak-ay. Bella fun she will have! Bye Trevor Toad!"

"Bye for now!"

Now I am really up for some serious prank playing, I haven't done a prank in a long time now…

Later That Night

"C'mon Trevor and Fred, lets bewitch Filch's toupee so that it runs away from him!" whispered George.

"George, I think this will be the funniest prank of the week! Lets go!"

After we bewitched Filch's toupee, glued Snape's potion's lids on, and put salt in Snape's coffee, I visited Bella. 

"Bella, you really should go do pranks with me."

"Oak-ay, Bella make funny prank! Bella sit in coffee! Coffee tastes yum-yum!" 

I went hopping around the school until Professor McGonagall almost stepped on me. She missed me, slipped, spilled her coffee all over herself, Bella just happened to be in her coffee, she stood up and said: "I will get Neville for this, he has to control this trouble making toad!"

Ahhh, I love being a toad!

****

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

This may be the last Trevor story, but if you like them I will write more. Please review.


	3. Cruises and a little bit of Hawaii

Trevor1 ****

Trevor, A Not So Normal Toad Part: 3

Neville started complaining. "But Grandma, why does Trevor have to stay with Uncle Algie and Auntie Enid?"

"Because he is too much of a trouble maker to keep at home."

"But Grandma, what did Trevor do?"

"He broke the tea set, snapped that antique sword, ate ALL the cookies and candies…"

"All right. But if something happens to him –"

"Trevor will be _fine_. Now lets go, Neville." 

Trevor was left at Neville's Great Uncle Algie and Great Auntie Enid's house.

"These people are so _boring_. They don't even get angry when I play pranks on them." I thought. (A/N: It starts out without Trevor narrating, but now he does.) So I decided to escape. "Now where can I go?" I had no idea where I was, and I had no idea where Neville was. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, me actually _looking_ for Neville.

I walked, and walked, and walked, and then I came to the ocean. There was a big dock on it, and people were coming on to a big ship. "Maybe Neville is on there," I thought. I hopped on and a little while later the ship was sailing. "Bye Bye Auntie Enid and Uncle Algie!" I called out. I explored a bit when I came across another toad. 

"Hola! Como te llamas? (Hello! What is your name?)" The strange toad said. (A/N: When there is a foreign language being spoken, parenthesis will be used to translate)

"Err-Hold on a sec!" I said as I hopped into the gift shop, stole a French-English Dictionary, and came back out to the toad.

"Uh, Je… Je 'map-'mappelle Trevor. (My name is Trevor)"

"Pardon? Habla Espanol? (Excuse me? Do you speak Spanish?)" The toad said.

"Uh, parlez-vous l' anglais? (Do y ou speak English?)" 

"Pardon?" said the toad. "Me llamo Pepe. (Excuse me? My name is Pepe.)"

"Err, comment va-tu? (How are you?)"

"Adios loco. (Goodbye crazy.)" And with that, the strange toad hopped away. I wandered around, looking for Neville when I came across another toad (but this one with a strong Australian accent.) 

"'Ello mate!"

"Err, hi."

"'Ow's it goin'?"

"Err, umm, just fine I guess."

"Oh, that's good. By the way, my name is Terri."

"My name is Trevor."

" Oh. Well 'ello Trevor." This toad was most peculiar. She was lounging on a pink Barbie lounge chair with one of those paper umbrellas that they put in your drinks taped to it. She was wearing a Hawaiian skirt made out of blades of grass. She was sipping droplets of a strange brown foaming substance out of a Barbie glass. 

"Where did you get all that?" I asked. 

"Stole it. 'Ey, do you want some?"

"No, I don't need anything. I'm just fine"

"All right. Stay right 'ere. I'll go get you some stuff."

I sat there waiting for about an hour when she came back with a huge sack.

"'Ere you go." I pulled out a blue (thank goodness) lounge chair, a glass, a Barbie t-shirt and shorts, an umbrella, and she set up this snack bar.

"Don't any of the humans notice us?" I asked.

"No, they don' ever seem to notice." she replied. "By the way, where are you goin', Trevor? I'm goin' back to my hometown, Sydney Australia."

"Sydney? Australia?"

"Yea, I really need to go home."

"If this boat really goes down to Australia, I'll never get to Neville before school starts!"

'Oh, that's where you goin'. Neville. I've never heard of Neville, what continent is it in? Maybe I should go there sometime."

"Oh, no, Neville isn't a place! Neville is this kid I live with!"

Then a young toad came up.

"Aloha!" 

"Do you speak Hawaiian?" asked Terri.

"No. But I _really_ want to learn how!"

"Hi! My name is Trevor. This is Terri."

"'Ello mate!"

"My name is Chicken."

"Chicken?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound too harsh or doubtful.

"Yeah, Chicken, Chic for short. My parents thought they were adopting a chicken egg. But instead they got me."

"Why would your parents be adoptin' a chicken? Aren't they toads like you?" 

"Actually, they aren't. They're really horses, and I've been away at summer camp. I'm returning home tomorrow! I'm so happy!"

"Horses?" inquired Terri. "Sure, horses. Why didn' they adopt a _horse_? I mean, if your parents were chickens, then they would at leas' be adoptin' their own kind. But horses?"

"They have a swimming pool on this boat!" said Chic, trying to change the subject.

"Great! I exclaimed. "I haven't swam since- since the last time Neville took me swimming. That's a long time ago because Neville is a little afraid of water."

"Great! Do you to want to come swimming with me?"

"Sure!" Terri and I said in unison.

"Great!"

"I'll go steal some swimming gear," said Terri.

When she came back, she was carrying a pink Barbie bikini, a blue Barbie bikini, and Barbie swimming trunks. Everything she steals seems to be Barbie. Is it the only clothes that they make in our size? And anyway, why are we wearing clothes all the time? 

"Pepe!" exclaimed Chic.

"Chic!" exclaimed the strange toad I met earlier.

"How did you talk to him? Do you speak his language?" I asked.

"No, I don't speak his language, but I've got this," she said, and held out a Spanish-English dictionary.

"OH!"I cried. "THAT'S what you use! I was using this!" I showed her my dictionary.

"Oh, Trevor," she sighed. "When will you learn? That's a FRENCH-English dictionary. Not Spanish!"

"Oh."

"I guess I'll have to steal him some gear, too," said Terri.

"Yup," said Chic.

Terri stole some clothes for Pepe, and we all approached the pool.

"Ugh, I'm getting' seasick!" complained Terri.

"Seasick?" asked Chic.

"Yeah, seasick. Jus' look at the pool!"

"Ohhhh," The pool had huge waves in it, and every time the boat rocked the waves moved to one side.

"Big deal! Who cares when you can go swimming?" I yelled.

We all jumped into the pool.

"AAAH! AN ICKY LITTLE TOAD!" somebody yelled.

"I don't think we are wanted here…" said Chic.

"Me neither," we all said in unison.

"Well then, let's leave!"

"Ohh! Looky!" cried Chic. "People are dancing! I know the hula! Oh, we're going to a hukilau, a huki, hui, huki, huki, hukilau."

"A what?" Asked Terri.

Chic didn't answer. She just kept on singing. "We throw our nets out into the sea, and all the `ama `ama come swimming to me."

We just left her singing there while we chatted.

When that was all over, we went back to where we first met Terri and just relaxed. 

"You know, I really like Hawaii. I want to know every detail about it!" said Chic.

Suddenly, the captain yelled, 

"Everyone, inside! There's a storm heading this way!"

"Yikes!" Yelled Terri as she began packing up. The sky was looking threatening. Terri folded up the umbrella, packed up the lounge chair, while me, Chic, and Pepe grabbed everything else. Then we headed into a cabin. 

"Looky, everybody! A mini-TV!" cried Chic.

"Wow, Muggles do make great inventions." I said. I've seen TVs before, but they still fascinate me. 

"Mud-whats?" said Terri. 

"Muggles. They're people without magical powers." I said. Lightning flashed. Then suddenly, a huge wave formed and hit the boat!

"AAAHHHH!" People (and toads) screamed.

****

TO BE COUNTINUED…

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and others related belong to J.K. Rowling. Barbie belongs to Mattel. I own nothing. 

****

Sorry for taking so long and then posting this chapter without completing it, but when you've had three months of writer's block then you would have, too!

R/R!!!!

You can hear "The Hukilau Song" at 

www.e-hawaii.com/fun/midi/hukilau.mid


End file.
